


of ambitious fidelity

by angeliceternal



Series: Haikyuu!! Idol au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Popstar, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliceternal/pseuds/angeliceternal
Summary: Popstars from all over Japan will have the chance to showcase their talents in the world of singing. Will they crumble under the pressure of the spotlight, or will some of them make it further than others?Do they have what it takes to get to the top?This story may contain sexual elements. 𝗔𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝟭𝟴.no smut, just kinda sexual songs and maybe some making out lol. Enjoy.
Series: Haikyuu!! Idol au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082042
Kudos: 1





	of ambitious fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic. i have no idea what i'm doing if i'm being completely honest.

_“He’s asking what i want_

_He’s saying just say the word,_

_He said he could even_

_Pick the stars for me…”_

  
  


_“Come on Tadashi, you can't be nervous. We all know you’re going to be great out there..”_ A modulated voice rang out, the gaze of the short green haired girl nervously flicking between the mirror in front of her and the pair of leather gloves on her lap. Looking back at her friend through the mirror, Tadashi sags nervously as she finishes up the finishing touches to make herself ready for the stage. A soft glittery shimmer illuminated accents on her freckled face, calling attention to the woman who was soon to be displayed to the public, and in front of a crowd she never thought she would face for as long as she was alive. 

Tadashi never would have thought she would reach this point, a rising star in the face of a growing nation with fans around the world wanting to see her perform in person. It was almost too much for her to comprehend.

_“Tsukki.. There’s a lot of people out there- There’s even more than the last performance!”_ Tadashi cried out, jerking her head back in a dramatic way, and a groan escaped her lipstick-laced lips. Tsukishima couldn't help but snicker at the antics of her best friend, as she watched the second girl nervously fidget with the hem of her outfit, which showed off every curve on her body, almost like it was stuck to her like honey.

Tadashi admitted it as much as she did not want to, but she was a breathtaking woman, graced with both the voice and the beauty to become something she never thought she would become. Tsukishima is almost able to recall the moment when she first met the green haired girl when they first met years ago, when they were both in their prime as elementary school students and barely able to do anything other than concentrate on learning.

Tsukishima always felt something for the other girl, someone who she promised never to let be alone. Tadashi was latched onto the blonde female at the hips, looking at the taller female as though she were a star in the night sky, a familiar form of admiration both of them are familiar with all too well. The two of them had seen each other at the beginning of their careers; to the wonderful shining light of their first solo debuts, never letting each other lose hope despite the setbacks they faced, even the ones behind the mic.

_“Oh my dear,_

_Even if this disappears and becomes a mess_

_Once we open our eyes…”_

  
  


But even as her career went on, Tadashi couldn't help but get nervous every time she thought about the amount of people who would be excitedly waiting for her performance on stage, fans waiting on the edges of their seats for the arrival of the starry eyed female. Upon hearing a sudden blast of the number 10, Tadashi’s nerves churned, her nervous gaze flicking back to her best friend, who gave the other a small smile of reassurance. Standing up from the chair she was seated in in front of the vanity mirror, Tadashi slipped the glossy pair of gloves over her hands, sparing Tsukishima one last glance. At the moment the pair’s eyes met, a sudden burst of laughter emanated from both of them, their mood turning from nervous to full of confidence. Tsukishima moved closer to the freckled female, cupping Tadashi’s jaw in the palms of her hands, letting her thumb caress across the shimmering cheek of the female before her.

_“Good luck my star, go show the world how great you are.”_ Tsukishima hummed, giving Tadashi one last smile before sending the shining star to where she was meant to be placed so her show could begin.

_“Oh my dear,_

_I will wait once again_

_For this night.”_

Upon focusing her attention toward her manager, Tadashi was ushered to her spot on the stage, the lights onstage nearly turned off, concealing her presence from the eager concert goers. Once she was finally situated in her proper spot, her manager gave the green haired female a smile, followed by the thumbs up. _“You’ll do great Tadashi.”_ was the last thing she heard from the others before the music started up, and the lights began to illuminate the area. The bright lights quickly encircled the female, spreading out and defusing the dark. With one hand coming up to grasp the black rhinestone covered microphone from the stand, Tadashi took a deep breath before letting the words to her most popular song flow, the cheers from the crowd almost drowning out the voice coming from the concert venues speakers. Tadashi couldn't help but feel that flow of adrenaline coursing through her veins as she performed for her fans. It was a feeling she didn't want to let go of just yet.

As the performance rang on, Tsukishima sat backstage and watched as her best friend had the time of her life, the television mounted on the wall next to her displaying an up close view of the freckled face. Tsukishima paused to watch the people rushing backstage to the television as the glitter sparkled in the stage lights and Tadashi’s amber eyes filled with fortitude and excitement.

_“I haven't drank,_

_A single drop of alcohol_

_(but i'm tipsy)_

_I think i’m a bit dizzy._

_If not now, then when?_

_Will you wrap around me_

_And kiss me?”_

* * *

  
  


The feeling of Kenma’s polyester bed sheets was nothing new to Taketora, the amount of times the rapper had been over to the blonde's house was too many to count on his own ten fingers. It would be safe to say that the faux blonde knew the way around and to the Nekoma singer’s place like the back of his hand. The duo were far closer than they had been in the previous years, the tension between the two soon formed a friendly rivalry, which caught the attention of media outlets all over Japan. Bizarre headlines had spun the two into a situation that neither of them wanted to face, but they continued speaking out about the ones that had brought them the most trouble, a ray of hope for the pair to finally get some quiet time before they had their next performances.

  
  


Seated on her bed, Kenma sat on the edge of her bed, holding a portable PlayStation controller in one hand and staring at the screen perched above her dresser on her wall. The sound of futuristic laser bullets filled her ears, the small set of speakers filled the room with the sound of the game playing on the screen. Behind her sat the Nekoma boy band’s rapper, Taketora. The two sat in silence for most of the night, with Kenma’s video game character as the only sound in the room. 

Leaning over to grab a hair brush from Kenma's nightstand, Taketora grasped the plastic handle of the object, grabbing a section of the partially dyed hair in front of him. Gently brushing the plastic teeth through Kenma’s hair, Tora watched for any movements the other made that would say if she was in pain from the brushing of a knotted piece of hair. To say the mohawked rapper cared about the other singer would be an understatement. The two of them had been through things that others could say they hadn't. As a result, Taketora felt the need to protect Kenma, doing whatever he could to keep Kenma’s name clean and protect her from overeager fans who came across the woman. Tora was aware that Kenma was an attractive woman, but also that she was capable of taking care of herself. She was always quick to shut down any rumors that were circulating on social media about her, as well as shut down anyone who had tried to harass her or any of her other band mates.

Continuing to brush through Kenma’s hair, Tora hummed quietly to himself as he finished up. “ _Do you have any more songs coming out? Kuroo told me he saw you leave the producer’s studio a few days ago.”_ Tora asked, finally ending the silence between them. Kenma hummed in response, letting the other continue to aimlessly brush through her hair. _“I was working on one, but i don’t think i’m going to publish it anytime soon..”_ Kenma replied, wincing a bit when she felt a tug at a knot in her hair. Letting out a sigh after the knot was tugged free, kenma sat her controller down at the foot of her bed, turning around so she was now facing the other blond.

Kenma yawned, moving again so she could get off of her bed and make her way to her wardrobe. Looking out of her window, the sun had long since set, leaving the side of the world in temporary darkness. In other words, it was late at night. She looked at the clock on her wall and saw the time had changed to 12:23 AM. Opening the closet door to reveal a collection of clothing Kenma owned, she bent over to grab a shirt out of a drawer on the closet floor. As she quickly stripped off her previous shirt, she put on the other shirt, only to realize that the crimson shirt was in fact, not hers. The blonde woman discarded her old shirt into a corner of her bedroom, before shushing off her shorts that were loosely clinging to her hips, leaving her with only an oversized shirt and a pair of underwear underneath the baggy shirt. Sparing no regard to Kenma, Tora snagged the controller directly from where it lay at the foot of her bed, quitting the game and turning off the console. Making her way back over to the bed, the blonde female took a seat at the headboard, resting her back on the surface. 

_“Are you going to stay the night or do i need to kick you out?”_

**Author's Note:**

> WELL,,, i hope yall enjoyed the first chapter.  
> i'm making the decision to keep the ships in this story private for now, but if you have any recommended ships i will happily take suggestions ! <3


End file.
